covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Romanian Intelligence Service
|logo = |logo_width = |logo_caption = |seal = Sigla SRI.svg |seal_width = 150px |seal_caption = |formed = March 26, 1990 |preceding1 = Securitate |preceding2 = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction = |headquarters = Bucharest |employees = Classified |budget = 998,000,000 RON (approx. US$292.9M, €228.8M)Hotnews.ro, The SRI Budget for 2012 was approved by the Parliament's Committee tasked with overseeing the activity of the Service |minister1_name = |minister1_pfo = |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = George Cristian Maior |chief1_position = Director |chief2_name = Brig. Gen. Florian Coldea |chief2_position = First-Deputy Director |chief3_name = Lieutenant General Dumitru Ion Zamfir |chief3_position = Deputy Director |chief4_name = Colonel George-Viorel Voinescu |chief4_position = Deputy Director |parent_agency = |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |website = www.sri.ro |footnotes = }} The Romanian Intelligence Service ( , abbreviated SRI) is the Romanian domestic intelligence service. Activity The agency has been officially created on March 26th 1990. The official attributions of SRI are the gathering and processing of information that is relevant to the national security. SRI is a non-repressive agency. The agency (or any agents on its behalf) are not entitled to any inquiry or official investigation. Its role is to gather sensitive information and hand it over to relevant institutions, such as MApN. The agency officially collaborates with 60 other foreign intelligence agencies. SRI is authorized to intercept phone calls or any other form of telecommunication or radio waves. National Alert System The National Alert System ('S'istemul 'N'ațional de 'A'lertă Teroristă in Romanian) is the Romanian terrorist barometer. SNA is a system that, based on existing intelligence from SRI, SIE and possibly other agencies, ranks the risk of a terrorist attack on Romanian territory. The system is color based (green-low to red-imminent). The color can be changed (and therefore security measures increased) with the prior approval of the executive of SRI. Currently, SNA is colored blue-cautious; this means that the intelligence on hand suggests there is a relatively low risk of a terrorist attack. The color has only been changed once (to red-high) at the 2008 NATO Bucharest summit. History and notable events The predecessor of SRI was Securitate. Securitate ceased to exist in 1989. SRI took over the buildings, staff, equipment and virtually everything that belonged to the previous agency. Over the years, the activity of SRI has been unknown. A possible controversy (that has been constant since 1990) is the fact that SRI was used (by the executive) to illegally tap the phones of dignitaries and other public figures. However, no official confirmation has yet been made, although the president of the Group of Political Investigations (a Romanian organization that independently monitors the activity of state agencies), Mugur Ciuvică, has stated that he has evidence of this.Roportal.ro, The GIP President, Mugur Ciuvică: SRI snoops on the National Liberal Party at Băsescu's orders On 28th of February 2008, the Romanian counter-intelligence officers arrested a Bulgarian military attache, Petar Marinov Zikolov, and a Romanian NCO, Floricel Achim. They have been prosecuted with charges of espionage. It is believed that the leaked information might have been sent to Russia or Ukraine. The Bulgarians have denied any connection with Zikolov. This has been one of the few espionage cases that have received media attention. References External links * Official site * Chronology * Geneva Centre for the Democratic Control of Armed Forces, * Balkanalysis.com, The Romanian Secret Services, Politics and the Media: a Strategic Overview Category:Romanian Intelligence Service Category:Government agencies established in 1990 de:Rumänischer Informationsdienst fr:Serviciul Român de Informații ro:Serviciul Român de Informații simple:Serviciul Român de Informaţii